Pharaoh
Pharaoh is a fictional characters that appears in comic books published by [http://revoltcomics.wikia.com/wiki/Revolt_Comics_Wiki Revolt Comics]. The character first appeared in a three page short story companion in The Arcadia Anthology #4 '''published by '''Arcadia Comics Collective' in July of 2010. The story was penned by David G. Hernandez and drawn by Kyle Chaney Jr. The character was created and designed by David G. Hernandez. Pharaoh has jumped from one book title to the next but finally has found a home in [http://revoltcomics.wikia.com/wiki/Revolt_Comics_Wiki Revolt Comics]. A few artist have tackle the very difficult task to bring Pharaoh to life in comic books, however Angel G. Falto has manage to stick close to the original design by Hernandez, although they both agree to change the character visage to include more expressions into it. The book Pharaoh narrates the story of a detective who gets gunned down by his fellow detectives and while plummeting to his dead stumbles upon a pagan ritual to infuse a known dead terrorist with the Egyptian deity Anubis. Publication history Pharaoh has been published in several books, including his first appearance in the pages of Arcadia Comics Collective in July of 2010, in the book Double Feature Comics #0 published by the same company and in form of a cameo in the Art of Revolt #1. Pharaoh was conceived by writer David G. Hernandez a little over a decade ago. Hernandez read about a contest offered by DC Comics in which the winner will be given a chance to publish a creator own character in their now-defunct website called Zuda Comics. Although at the time Hernandez didn’t have that much experience writing superhero theme books, he often wrote fantasy and sci-fi oriented sagas, he decided to give it a go. A fan of Batman he always dreamed of creating a character to pay homage to the Dennis O'Neil and artist Neal Adams version of him. He envisioned a frightening creature that haunts criminals at night. From personal experiences, he settled for a rabid dog type creature, a jackal. Being a fan of Egyptian culture Hernandez quickly linked the jackal to the Egyptian deity Anubis. Hernandez '''gave the '''Pharaoh character a detective alter ego to make him an authentic investigator and as is often seen in many of his characters he gave the detective a very dark and troubled origin rooted in the character’s childhood. Hernandez designed the character by giving him a very high-tech design and loaded him with tons of details, a decision that to this day he regrets. It had proven to be difficult for artists to draw the character as it was established in the preliminary sketch. Perhaps that was one of the reasons why Hernandez had difficulty finding an artist to draw the series for Zuda Comics (DC) . The character was shelved until a friend of Hernandez saw the sketch and offered him a spot on his anthology that featured an amalgam of creator own characters. Eric Lamont pair Hernandez with artist Kyle Chaney Jr. and the result was a tree page storyline featured in The Arcadia Anthology #4 published by Arcadia Comics Collective in July of 2010. Chaney dropped out of the series after just one story. With no artist in sight Hernandez wrote, drew, inked, colored and lettered Pharaoh’s next adventure to be feature in an Arcadia Comics Collective book called Double Feature Comics #0. A perfectionist Hernandez was not pleased with the result, but he was excited that the character had finally seen the light of day. Delays in publishing and disagreements over marketing layouts over the overall look of the books caused the exit of Hernandez, Alice V. Falto and her brother Angel G. Falto. After they exit Arcadia Comics Collective, they regrouped and form''' Revolt Comics'. With other titles of the works, '''Hernandez planned to shelve Pharaoh for good, but Angel G. Falto surprise him with a redrawn version of the story published in''' Double Feature Comics #0'. With an artist who could finally do justice to the character, '''Hernandez' was ready to move forward with Pharaoh. The retold storyline was printed in the pages of “[[The NeoTherics of Comic Books|'The NeoTherics of Comic Books']]' #1”. With '''Falto' at the helm he suggested to Hernandez '''a change in '''Pharaoh’s façade to make him more animalistic in order to display more expressions. Hernandez agreed to it if it was done gradually, so he developed a storyline that will be featured in a future version of the book. Fictional character biography Detective Joseph DiCarlo graduated top of his class and got to immerse into the world of law enforcement at a very early age. His father was a very notorious mobster by the name of Joe “Sin” DiCarlo, and his mother Rosario Gomez is suspect to have been murder by the aforementioned years after she ran away and took little Joseph with her. According to the files of the investigation, Rosario took her son and traveled back to her birthplace of Puerto Rico. She enlisted Joseph in a public school and move to a remote countryside area. A highly paranoid Rosario warned Joseph never to draw attention to himself, to keep to himself, keep his grades average and under no circumstances to enroll in extracurricular activities. Joseph heeded her mother’s advice, but grew incredibly frustrated and slowly but surely his grades improved, and he forged her mother’s signature in order to get into the track team. Joseph's accomplishments got to publish by a local newspaper which he hid from his mom. A few days after this a detective arrived to his school and escorted him to the morgue for him to identify the remains of his mother. His father Joe DiCarlo, also known as Joey Sin was officially charged with the murder of Rosario Gomez in absentia. At the time, Sin was facing murder charges relating to the gruesome death of Cardinal DiCarlo. With no reason to hide anymore Joseph DiCarlo, went to boarding school and was placed in advance placement, graduated early and study law at Harvard. With ample choices, however, he opted to join the police force instead of practicing law. Joseph’s last name and academic background got him quickly drafted by the department of internal affairs. Alongside with district attorney Edward Gillard, a task force was formed to bring down crooked cops on Joe Sin’s payroll. Joseph infiltrated one of the most crooked police precincts in New York and posed as a homicide detective. He discovered that the corruption in the precinct ran higher than he thought. Found out by his co-workers, they chase him through the streets of New York up to the roof of the American Museum of Natural History, where they gun him down and subsequently fell through a glass window through the Egyptian exhibit where he stumbles upon a pagan ritual to infuse a known dead terrorist with the Egyptian deity Anubis. Even though the cursed ankh where the Egyptian god was trapped was destining to go to the terrorist, it chose Joseph instead. Now with the power of Anubis at his disposal, Joseph DiCarlo fights crime, corruption and the forces of evil as the vigilante called Pharaoh. Powers and abilities Joseph DiCarlo can transform into a 7’0” ft tall, 344-pound version of the Egyptian god Anubis. Although he possesses a massive physic Pharaoh is remarkably light on his feet and can manage to blend with the shadows and stalk his prey with ease making him a very dangerous and effective predator. Pharaoh also has the uncanny ability to discharge very thick coils from his body that at first glance would seem to be ancient Egyptian linen; however, the material is smilingly a far stronger fabric. The more the victim struggles the tighter grip the coils have on them. And like most of his weaponry once detached from his body in a manner of hours the coils turn into sand. The coils that Pharaoh emits can be discharged with such incredible force that can pierce through concrete walls, and at moments can be as sturdy as bamboo sticks. The coils are strong enough to carry Pharaoh’s massive physic up and down any structure with ease. Although Pharaoh often leaps from building to building, in order to achieve far-distant locations, he sometimes glides with small wings emanating from under his arms. This also enables him to cruise the city faster. It is not enough that Pharaoh has a massive presence and possesses overall frightening physical attributes like razor-sharp fangs and an intimidating whip lashing tongue, but his saliva emits a pheromone that inducts fear and has hallucinogenic properties. The pheromones are absorbed through the skin, and once they enter the blood stream the victim begins experimenting changes in brain and organ functions and eventually changes in behavior, such as panic, cold sweat and lastly paralysis. There is a place for every wayward soul after the body ceases to exist, however, every so often after a violent death a residual part of the soul remains behind. This is known as an echo of the dead and ever since he was endowed with the powers of the Egyptian god Anubis, Joseph DiCarlo is plagued by it. Limited only by his imagination and endless array of savage weapons is at Pharaoh’s disposal. From bows and arrows, to boomerangs and stabbing weapons all appears at his whim. There is a large shelf on the evidence locker with a label titled “bizarre” however; the cataloged items don’t stay on the shelves for long. Usually, the shelf is covered with sand. People often hide their real self and modify their behavior in order to hide who they truly are; however, nothing gets passed the watchful eye of Pharaoh. When someone is close to commit a heinous act or if this person is a homicidal maniac, Pharaoh has the supernatural ability to see the evil self of a person. External links * https://www.facebook.com/Revoltcomics at Revolt Comics All characters and logos showed in this page are ™ and © of Revolt Comics Inc. ™ Revolt Comics is a ™ and a © of David G. Hernandez, Alice V. Falto and Angel G. Falto.Category:Comics characters introduced in 2014Category:Fictional characters Power Grid Revolt Ratings Intelligence 4 Strength 5 Speed 3 Durability 6 Energy Projection 1 Fighting Skills 4 Power Reference